the_donald_newton_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Scream Club
The Scream Club is a remake to the original Club story back in Donald's early days after he completed the original Honor stories. Plot Members of a social club that stops the discrimination of social statues becomes the target of the Ghostface killer. Meanwhile, on of their members Iris Lilly, is being stalked by another killer known as The Ghost. Characters Regular Characters Iris Lilly.png|IRIS LILLY (16): Iris is the final girl of the story. She is a lonely, socially awakard, nerdy-looking girl. She has a major crush on Jagger, who also likes her. She is the inspiration for the club after a hateful prank is played on her by Queen Bee Megan Dawson. She becomes the main target of a killer known as "The Ghost", while another killer, Ghostface, is targeting the rest of the club. Dacre.jpg|JAGGER CURTIS (16): Jagger is a popular guy in school, who is very handsome and kind. He rejects Queen Bee Megan Dawson for the unpopular geeky Iris, which causes hostility between Megan and the club. Like Carrie, Jagger will not care if anyone sees him with Iris despite his popularity. He has a twin brother, Jayden, who is openly gay. Judith Strode.jpg|JUDITH STRODE (16): Judith is an old friend of Iris's before she became part of the popular. Following the lead of popular girl Carrie Raines, Judith stands by Iris and helps forms the social club to stop social discrimination against the outcasts/unpopular teens. She is dating Aurora Robbins, whom she comes out with upon the formation of the club. BrookeMaddox.png|CARRIE RAINES (16): Carrie is Timmy's extremely beautiful yet out of his league girlfriend and a friend of Iris and Judith. She helps lead the formation of the social club and is elected President of the club. She is oppossed to the discrimination of those like her boyfriend Timmy and friend Iris, whom are nerdy unpopula teens. She shows the world that she can be hot and popular and still date a geek, which she prefers over popular jocks. IMG_0092.jpg|TIMMY WILSON (16): Timmy is a geek who is dating the extremely beautiful, popular, and out of his league Carrie Raines. He helps Carrie form the social club to help stop the discrimination of the unpopular teens so that all students of every social statuses can come together as one. Billy Hargrove.jpg|JAYDEN CURTIS (16): Jayden is Jagger's twin brother and he is openly gay. He becomes a member of the social club to help stop the discrimination of the unpopular teens. He also joins as a way to stop the bullying towards the gay teens in school, which he leads the movement for. AudreyJensen3.png|AURORA ROBBINS (16): Aurora is Judith's lesbian girlfriend. She gave Judith the courage to come out of the closet. She is part of the social club that the rest of the characters are involved with to stop social discrimination. She befriends Iris, Carrie, and Jayden. He is Jayden's Lieutenant in their goal to stop the bullying of the gay teens in school. Daryl Dixon.jpeg|DEAN MONTANA (18): Dean is Iris's older cousin and a held-back student who lives with Iris and her parents. He acts all rebellous but is very protective and loyal to his family and friends. He sometimes participates in the social club meetings but is not an official member. He is sleeping with Amanda Kerry. Gary.png|PATRICK BRENNER (16): Patrick is a former friend of Devin's and a member of the social club. He becomes part of the club after Devin bullies his crush Jenna, whom is a geek. Patrick becomes a major supporter in stopping bullying against the unpopular teens in school and union between all teens of all social stereotypes. Geeky Girl.png|JENNA DUGAN (16): Jenna is a geeky girl and friend of Timmy's. She has a crush on popular guy Patrick Brenner. She becomes a member of the club with Timmy, Carrie, and Patrick after they all suffer the bullying of Devin Stephens. Miguel_Santos.jpg|MIGUEL SANTOS (16): Miguel is a friend of the main characters. He serves as a bodyguard to Iris, Judith, and Timmy who are threatened by other characters. He becomes very protective of the club members. He is having a sexual relationship with his teacher Melissa Howard. JakeFitz22.png|DEVIN "THE DEVIL" STEPHENS (16): Devin is Timmy's bully and Carrie's ex-boyfriend. He is the reason why Carrie prefers geeks rather than jocks. He is the asshole of the story. He hates the social club as he feels popular kids shouldn't be mixed with the unpopular and he makes his feelings known to the main characters. Lance_Clark.png|LANCE CLARK (16): Lance is the "Chris DeWitt" of the story. Despite Iris being unattractive to the popular guys except for Jagger, Lance is "in love" with Iris and is extremely obsessed with her. It's because of this that he appears to be the Ghost. But the Ghost will make it clear to everyone that Lance is just another person on his shit list for his moves on Iris. Winter_Anderson.jpg|PENNY MORRIS (16): Penny is a lesbian who Judith cheated on Aurora with prior to the story. But feeling guilty over it, Judith broke it off and told Aurora about it. Now Penny stalks Judith and is attempting to get back with her. She will do anything to get Judith back. Megan Dawson.jpg|MEGAN DAWSON (16): Megan is the Queen Bee of the school. She is both the most popular and most hated person in school. She is popular only by her position as the Head Cheerleader and for being rich. But she is hated for the way she treats people. Most of her friends abandon her after she pulls a mean prank on Iris, which inspires them to form the social club to stop discrimination against the unpopular teens like Iris and Timmy. Ben Lilly.png|BEN LILLY (40): Ben is Iris's father and Dean's Uncle through his marriage with April. He is the Sheriff of Clearwood and becomes concern when the murders appear to connected to Iris and her friends. This makes him become very protective of Iris. April Lilly.jpg|APRIL LILLY (44): April is Ben's wife, Iris's mother, and Dean's aunt. She is the typical housewife mother. She becomes worried when Iris's friends becomes the target of Ghostface and fears for her life, especially when she starts receiving phone call from the Ghost. Grundy.png|GERALDINE GRUNDY (30): Geraldine is the extremely hot English teacher of the main characters. She is having a sexual relationship with student Miguel Santos. Female Cop.png|AMANDA KERRY (24): Amanda is a young rookie cop who is sleeping with Dean, whom she met after pulling him over prior to the story. Killers The Ghost.png|THE GHOST (?): The Ghost is the main antagonist. He does NOT target the club itself. But those who are close to Iris or has hostile intents towards Iris. It's clear to us that The Ghost has sexual feelings for Iris and devotes himself to her. He plans to kill her boyfriend, her haters, and stalkers to have her for himself. Ghostface.png|GHOSTFACE (?): Ghostface is the primary killer of the story. He targets the social club and everyone involved with it. He has a grudge the club and will expose this grudge upon revealing himself to the club. Chapters Chapter 1 TEASER: After seeing her fellow popular student Jagger Curtis dancing with unpopular geek Iris Lilly at the prom, Queen Bee Megan Dawson pulls a cruel prank on Iris. Chapter 2 TEASER: In retaliation for the prank against Iris, The Ghost, a killer who is obsessed with Iris, targets Megan and her lover of the evening. Chapter 3 TEASER: Popular students Carrie, Jagger, Judith, Patrick join forces with Iris, Timmy, Jenna, and Aurora and others to form a social club to protest the discrimination of the unpopular teens and to bring teens of all social statuses together. Chapter 4 TEASER: Everyone learns about the murders and react with mixed emotions. A fight leads to us learning about a secret relationship between a student and a teacher. Chapter 5 TEASER: The Clearwood Social Club has their first meeting. However, that night, Ghostface makes his first move on one of the first club members. Chapter 6 TEASER: The Club is devastated by the loss of their first club member. Ghostface kills another victim, this time an enemy of the Club. Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Trivia Deaths Killer {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 500px;" | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="text-align:center;"|ALIAS | style="text-align:center;"|The Ghost | style="text-align:center;"|Ghostface |- | style="text-align:center;"|IDENTITY | style="text-align:center;"|Currently Unknown | style="text-align:center;"|Currently Unknown |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER | style="text-align:center;"|Currently Unknown | style="text-align:center;"|Currently Unknown |- | style="text-align:center;"|TARGET | style="text-align:center;"|Iris Lilly | style="text-align:center;"|The Social Club |- | style="text-align:center;"|MOTIVE | style="text-align:center;"|Currently Unknown | style="text-align:center;"|Currently Unknown |- | style="text-align:center;"|SECRETS | style="text-align:center;"|Currently Unknown | style="text-align:center;"|Currently Unknown |-